halofandomcom-20200222-history
Order of battle (Viery, Reach)
During the Fall of Reach, the Order of Battle for the Viery area of operations on Reach was comprised of many different units from the UNSC Army and Marine Corps, with air support provided by warships and starfighters of the Navy.Halo: Reach, Tip of the Spear Over the course of the battle, three Army brigades and numerous Marine rifle and shock infantry battalions would defend and go on the offensive against the Covenant Army in Viery. Army *8th Armored Brigade — (APP-6A: AW 8 X) Spread out across Viery **37th Regiment — (APP-6A: AW 8 ||| 37) Western Viery **38th Regiment — (APP-6A: AW 8 ||| 38) Western Viery **3rd Battalion — (APP-6A: AW 8 || 3) Central Viery **169th Company — (APP-6A: AW 8 | 169) Central Viery **267th Company — (APP-6A: AW 8 | 267) Central Viery **314th Company — (APP-6A: AW 8 | 314) Northern Viery **352nd Company — (APP-6A: AW 8 | 352) Western Viery **371st Company — (APP-6A: AW 8 | 371) Southern Viery **465th Company — (APP-6A: AW 8 | 465) Central Viery *34th Infantry Brigade — (APP-6A: INF 34 X) Spread out across Viery **4th Regiment — (APP-6A: INF 34 ||| 4) Central Viery **14th Regiment — (APP-6A: INF 34 ||| 14) Northern Viery **581st Regiment — (APP-6A: INF 34 ||| 581) Western Viery **594th Regiment — (APP-6A: INF 34 ||| 594) Western Viery **556th Battalion — (APP-6A: INF 34 || 556) Eastern Viery **1337th Battalion — (APP-6A: INF 34 || 1337) Eastern Viery *124th Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) — (APP-6A: MCH 124 X) Spread out across Viery **1st Regiment — (APP-6A: MCH 124 ||| 1) Eastern Viery **6th Regiment — (APP-6A: MCH 124 ||| 6) Central Viery **13th Regiment — (APP-6A: MCH 124 ||| 13) Northeastern Viery **47th Regiment — (APP-6A: MCH 124 ||| 47) Northern Viery **127th Regiment — (APP-6A: MCH 124 ||| 127) Central Viery **501st Regiment — (APP-6A: MCH 124 ||| 501) Southeastern Viery Special Warfare Command *Special Warfare Group Three — (APP-6A unknown) **Noble Team — (APP-6A: ??? Ø NOBLE) Marine Corps *12th Marine Regiment — (APP-6A: MAR ||| 12) Spread out across Viery **1st Battalion 12th Marines — (APP-6A: MAR || 1/12) Northern and Eastern Viery **3rd Battalion 12th Marines — (APP-6A: MAR || 3/12) Central Viery **4th Battalion 12th Marines — (APP-6A: MAR || 4/12) Central Viery **5th Battalion 12th Marines — (APP-6A: MAR || 5/12) Central Viery Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *105th Marine Expeditionary Unit (SOC) — (APP-6A: ODST XX 105) Northern Viery **2nd Shock Troops Battalion — (APP-6A: ODST || 2) Island off of Northeastern Viery **7th Shock Troops Battalion — (APP-6A: ODST || 7) Northern Viery *11th Shock Troops Battalion — (APP-6A: ODST || 11) Northern Viery *22nd Shock Troops Battalion — (APP-6A: ODST || 22) Northern Viery Navy *Epsilon Eridani Fleet ** ** ** ** **Numerous GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor squadrons Notes Sources Related Pages Internal *United Nations Space Command *List of UNSC Military Units *UNSC Army *UNSC Marine Corps *Fall of Reach External *[[Wikipedia:APP-6A|'APP-6A' on Wikipedia]] *[[Wikipedia:Military organization#Hierarchy of modern armies|'Military organization' on Wikipedia]] Category:Halo: Reach